


something we all need

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, No Spoilers, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was just a cupcake.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	something we all need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request at my Livejournal, which was "Their lives are filled with pain and death, but in between, there are little moments that make everything worth it." Title from "Brotherly Love," by Keith Whitley.

It was just a stupid cupcake. The frosting was spread on unevenly, and it was kind of lumpy and misshapen. There wasn't even a candle. Dean picked at the ripply pink cupcake paper and tried not to show his disappointment.

Sam clomped in from the kitchen, a big box topped off with a sloppy red bow clutched in his tiny, icing-smeared hands. "Happy birthday, Dean!"

Dean looked back down at the cupcake and smiled a little to himself. It might not have looked like much, but he knew it was going to be the best damn cupcake he ever had.


End file.
